All the Days
by American Wings
Summary: ch 2 is up! sequel to How Many Ways...Ron and Hermione are engaged, but life has a tendency to throw you curve balls and nothing is ever smooth sailing.
1. Flowers and Ties

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Harry Potter nor anything affiliated with the series; JK Rowling and Warner Bros. do. I am not attempting to make a profit, just have fun doing what I love to do, write.  
  
A/N Straight to you from my somewhere in my brain, the sequel to "How Many Ways." Thank you SO MUCH to those of you who reviewed my last chapter: Hermione-Hogwarts, TallemeraRane, Strawberries and Blueberries, hermionereincarnated, Chocolate Milk, triniroo, angelofboox, Kang (thanks for beta-ing), MioneWeasley1, Twizzlers, Jessie, Tears from the Moon, HPDDRfreak971, lollipop (love you sis), Windswept, Pawprints, ILuvHarry, Felicia8 (my beta, thank you!), tuimoftheeast, Kara, SdRockGirl, and Elizabeth.  
  
I would thank you all individually, but well, that would take up a lot of space. You know how it is.  
  
***NOTE*** I am changing my pen name after I post this chapter. I will no longer be AmericanAngel1, but American Wings. Just wanted to let y'all know. : - )  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
All the Days  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Flowers and Ties  
  
By AmericanAngel  
  
Summary: Ron and Hermione are happily engaged, but life has a tendency to throw you curve balls and nothing is ever smooth sailing. Starts in January, one month after "How Many Ways" ends.  
  
If you haven't read "How Many Ways" I highly encourage you to because I will be referring to it throughout the story! For example, in this chapter I refer to an original character named Cassie. You'll probably get the gist; however, if you want to understand how Ron and Hermione got to this point in their relationship (and why Harry, Cassie, and Ginny will be acting the way they are) it would be best to read "How Many Ways" before its sequel. ; - ) Again, just a suggestion.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione Granger felt as if she was about to kill her wedding planner, "Carly, it's not that I don't want flowers, just not as many as you think we should have."  
  
The strawberry-blonde haired woman sighed, "Are you sure? Wouldn't it be fun to have all kinds of flowers?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Maybe, but that's not the main theme I'm going for. Ron and I want to have a spring wedding outside, yes, but not with a million flowers."  
  
Carly sighed but yielded, "Alright, so all you know is that you want it to be outside?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Well, we haven't talked much about it, but we definitely want it to be outside. Possibly in the Weasley's backyard, or by the sea. There's this place in Wales which might be perfect, a little sea-side village."  
  
Carly cocked her eyebrows, "Wales? How many people are you thinking? I mean, there would be transportation and lodging issues."  
  
Hermione looked deep in thought, "Well, quite a lot come to think of it." She had temporarily forgotten that Carly was a Muggle and knew nothing of magic.  
  
Carly laughed, "Well, I suggest you make a list before we go any further. Talk to Ron and to your parents, just figure it out and then give me a call. Here is my business card."  
  
Hermione nodded and stood, "Thank you so much for meeting with me today."  
  
Carly stood as well and shook Hermione's hand, "My pleasure, Hermione. Have a great day."  
  
Hermione smiled and exited the office.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron Weasley sat back in his chair, rubbing his head. He felt as if his brain was about to explode from thinking, analyzing, rethinking, guessing, solving, unsolving, until he could hardly remember what his mission was about. They had looked everywhere, *everywhere*, but still they could not find. . .  
  
"Ron, how is everything going?" asked Josh Malcolm, Ron's boss.  
  
Ron looked up at the blonde man with weary eyes, "Well, wherever they hid, they hid well. Sir, we've looked everywhere. . ."  
  
"We have to find them, and soon. I don't care if they are the stealthiest in the universe, you are an Auror and you need to find these people. You owe it to the wizarding community, and yourself, not to mention that if you do in fact find them, you'd get a hefty raise and a promotion," Malcolm looked right into Ron's eyes as he said this, proving the sincerity of his words.  
  
Ron gulped, "I'm doing the best I can, sir."  
  
Malcolm cracked a smile, "That's what I'm hoping. You're a good man, Ron Weasley. I'm looking forward to your success in this project, in many ways."  
  
Ron grinned, "Well, thank you sir! Like I said, I'm doing my best. And I have personal reasons for finding them as well."  
  
Malcolm nodded, "I know you do, that's why I assigned you to this particular project. Personal motivation always helps. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to catch an early dinner with me. I was just about to head over to the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Ron mentally kicked himself; he had been waiting for a chance to meet with Cooper one on one, but knew that there was no way he could miss that evening, "Sorry, Mr. Malcolm, but. . ."  
  
Malcolm interrupted him, "Please, Ron, call me Josh. I think we know one another well enough by now."  
  
Ron took a breath, "Alright, Josh, like I was saying, I really do want to have some kind of personal meeting with you at some point, but tonight is a special night."  
  
Josh cocked an eyebrow, "Oh?"  
  
Ron's ears turned slightly pink, "Well, today is January seventh, and I asked my fiancée if she would marry me exactly a month ago."  
  
Josh smiled, "Ah, I see. Taking her out to dinner? My wife and I will be celebrating our twentieth anniversary pretty soon here, March."  
  
Ron semi-nodded, "Well, we're going to dinner and she doesn't know it, but yes, I'm paying for her dinner."  
  
Josh nodded, "Well, tell her I said hello and bring her around sometime. I'd love to meet her. What's her name?"  
  
Ron looked dreamy for a moment, and then regained his composure, "Hermione Granger."  
  
Josh Malcolm gave his young employee another smile before continuing, "Well, Ron, I hope you and Hermione have a great night. See you bright and early tomorrow."  
  
Ron nodded and stood, extending his hand to shake Josh's, "The same to you, sir, er, Josh."  
  
Josh laughed and exited the room, allowing Ron to breathe a sigh of relief and begin packing his bag to take home. He paused for a second to look at Hermione's smiling face in a picture frame on his desk, as she was blowing kisses and winking at him. He smiled and laughed at the same time before Apparating back to his apartment to get ready.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was sitting in his room trying to figure out if he wanted to go to dinner with Cassie or not. He spent a lot of time with her over the Christmas holidays, but he felt strange around her. She seemed to really like him, yes, and he thought she was nice, but, well. . .  
  
"Harry, shouldn't you been getting ready for dinner with Cassie?" Ron called from his room, where Harry had heard mumblings of, "under, in, over, what?" a moment before.  
  
Harry called back, "I should be, yes. But I'm thinking I might cancel."  
  
Ron stuck his head out of his bedroom door while adjusting his tie. He and Hermione were planning on going to a nice, unfortunately Muggle, restaurant. She had given him pointers on what he should wear and he found it was similar to what he was supposed to wear to the wedding, which was also going to take place in Muggle attire. Not all of the Grangers friends knew that Hermione was a witch, so steps had to be taken to avoid confusion. Hermione had taken Ron to buy what she had called a tuxedo at a Muggle shop near her parents' house. She bought him a couple suits as well and so here he was putting one on for their dinner. She had also suggested that they spend more time in Muggle areas just so that he could get used to it before the wedding. Ron, of course, didn't care where they were going to be, as long as he was with her.  
  
Harry laughed, "Ron, you've got the tie on backwards. Try it again or just take it to Hermione's and let her do it for you."  
  
Ron looked down and sighed, "I've been trying for the past fifteen minutes, mate. Yeah, I'll let Hermione do it. Anyway, you should go to dinner with Cassie. You haven't been spending too much time with the poor girl, what are you growing tired of her or something?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows, "Maybe? Are you saying that you might be growing tired of her but you aren't sure? That's not too convincing, mate."  
  
Harry heaved a deep sigh, "I don't know, I mean, she's a lot younger than me."  
  
Ron shrugged, "I don't see the issue."  
  
Harry laughed, "Alright, I guess that doesn't matter too much. I think the real issue is that I'm not really in love with her; it was a real spontaneous thing and we're good friends, maybe she loves me, but I don't think I love her."  
  
Ron leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms, "Well, if you're going to cancel on her, you better let her know soon. You realize you've canceled every date since Christmas with her."  
  
Harry nodded, "I know, I think maybe I'll take her out next week or the week after and just end it."  
  
Ron looked at his best friend and tried to read his thoughts, "Are you sure about this one, mate? I mean, that's awfully harsh of you. Have you really given it a chance?"  
  
Harry pondered this, and then nodded, "Yes, I've given it a chance. She's just not my type of girl, I guess, not what I'm looking for in a girlfriend."  
  
Ron laughed, "And what is that, Harry? You're not searching for someone who's perfect, are you? Because you aren't ever going to find a perfect girl."  
  
Harry stared at the wall in silence, conflicting emotions crossing his face. He knew that Cassie wasn't the girl for him, but how was he to explain that to his best friend, to anyone? He shrugged, "I'm not looking for a perfect girl, Ron. I know that that would never happen, but I just don't think Cassie is right for me. Like, it doesn't feel right. There just isn't a lot of chemistry, you know?"  
  
Ron nodded, "Yeah, I had a couple of girlfriends like that too. But, when you meet the right girl, you know, mate, you know."  
  
Harry nodded in silence and returned to his room, thinking, *Yup, I know more than you think I do.*  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione heard Ron's knock at the door, smiled as the butterflies danced in her stomach, and went to open it, giving him a grin which seemed to make his heart melt.  
  
"Good evening, Mione," he said to her, stepping close so that she had to look up to be able to see his face.  
  
She blushed and felt a tingle in her spine as he placed his hands on her hips and looked down straight into her eyes for her response, "Hmm, and how are you this evening, Ron Weasley?"  
  
He smiled and leaned down towards her as he pulled her closer to himself, "Me? Well, I'm splendid," and dipped his head to catch her lips in his own. She giggled into his mouth and he stepped back, "Well, what do you think of me?"  
  
She blushed again and replied, "Well, the suit seems to have been assembled correctly, however, I do believe you are missing your tie."  
  
He grinned and pulled it out of his pocket, handing it to her, "I tried, I failed, and will you do the honors?"  
  
She laughed and grabbed his hand playfully, "Sure, come inside." He followed her into the living room of the small flat and looked about the room before they came to a stop. He could feel the warmth radiating from the fireplace (despite the fact that it WAS a fake fire) and felt the coziness of the room decorated in warm, wintry colors and pictures of friends and family.  
  
Hermione had him face her and placed the tie around his neck, "Alright, Ron, watch me now. It's over, under, in, and out. Remember? Over, under, in, and out." She modeled this for him and within seconds had tied it perfectly. He frowned and looked down at it.  
  
"I just can't seem to get it right, sweetie," he said in return. To his chagrin, she promptly undid the tie.  
  
"Your turn," she replied with a wink.  
  
He sighed and placed the tie around his neck, mumbling again to himself as his hands awkwardly made the motions, "Alright, over, in, no under then in, and out. Is this right, Hermione?"  
  
She smiled and nodded slowly, "It's right, but a little loose and lopsided. Try it again," then undid the tie once more and placed it in his hands.  
  
Ron tried it a couple more times and finally had tied a straight and tight tie, "Is this right?"  
  
Hermione beamed at her fiancée, "Perfect, Ron. Good job!"  
  
He grinned and placed his hand gently on her neck while rubbing her cheek with his thumb, "Thanks for teaching me."  
  
She leaned into his touch and took his other hand, caressing it with her own, "Anytime, my dear."  
  
He laughed and kissed her hand before commenting on her own attire, "You, my Mione, look ravishing this evening. To what do I owe the pleasure of gazing at your beautiful visage?"  
  
She blushed and laughed at the same time, "Ron, what has gotten into you?"  
  
He grinned, "I've been using big words more often."  
  
She smiled, "Well, I like you the way you are, so stop!"  
  
Ron laughed again, "Alright, Mione, anything for you."  
  
Ron watched her blush again and look down before bringing her honey brown eyes up to meet his own. He caught her gaze and looked her over, bringing a smile to his handsome, freckled face. She had her bushy chestnut brown hair pulled half up and half down so that it brushed past her neck and halfway down her back, yet it was not obstructing Ron's view of her face or her ears. She was wearing black pants which accentuated her slender, long legs and a cranberry colored shirt with a straight yet wide neckline and short sleeves with decorative tied bows on the ends which were simple and tasteful, as opposed to large and flashy. He gave a slight laugh to himself and Hermione saw the love he had for her reflected in his eyes.  
  
"Do I look good tonight, Ron?" she asked him with a hidden smile.  
  
"Amazing," he replied, "Absolutely amazing."  
  
* * *  
  
Ron had acquired a taste for red wine over the past few times Hermione had taken him to Muggle restaurants. He was eagerly cutting into his sirloin steak and drinking the wine when Hermione ventured to ask him about their wedding.  
  
"I went to meet Carly O'Neil today," she said between bites of marinated chicken, rice, and vegetables.  
  
Ron looked confused, "Carly O'Neil?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Our wedding planner."  
  
Ron's eyes grew wide, "Oh! That Carly O'Neil."  
  
Hermione grinned and laughed at Ron's antics, "Well, we went through a couple of simple ideas for the wedding but the outcome was always the same - we need a guest list."  
  
Ron looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "So we should probably get our parents together and formulate this list before we proceed."  
  
She nodded, "Yes, and we have to decide where we want to get married and a sort of overall theme."  
  
Ron sighed, "How much is this wedding planner going to cost?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, it was my mother's idea."  
  
Ron nodded, "It sounded like a Muggle thing."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Ron, don't talk about that here."  
  
He jumped inwardly, but no one around them seemed to notice, "Right, sorry. I'll get it eventually. Well, I'll talk to my Mum and I'm sure she'll want to have your parents over for tea sometime this week so we can sort this all out. Does that sound good to you?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Great idea, alright, let's finish our meal."  
  
Ron smiled at his fiancée, marveling at her organization and ability to keep collected no matter what the situation. Although he did not know what the future held for the two of them, he knew he would be able to face it without fear.  
  
* * *  
  
Alright. : - ) There's chapter 1 for your reading pleasure. I hope it met your expectations, and if not, well, please continue reading!!! There is much much more to come!!!  
  
Characteristic of me, I won't give anything away, but do tell me your theories of what you think may happen. : - ) I'd love to hear what you think!!!  
  
Have a wonderful week!!! Remember, I'm changing my pen name for the posting of the next chapter!!! It WILL be American Wings.  
  
~American Angel 


	2. Secrets Kept, Decisions Made

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Harry Potter nor anything affiliated with the series or the movies, JK Rowling and Warner Bros do. I am not attempting to make a profit, just improve my writing and have fun.  
  
This is your last warning!!! My name is no longer AmericanAngel1, it is American Wings.  
  
Girlknight ~ Yay! My first reviewer. : - ) Well, interesting idea! We shall see how it all plays out, now won't we. ; - )  
  
Mione Weasley the original ~ Very sharp, but there may be more here than meets the eye. ; - ) I'm glad you're excited about what I have in mind!!! As Kang, one of my betas, will tell you, I'm not all that predictable in the end, as much as he wants me to be.  
  
Hermione-Hogwarts ~ Yes, not too much action outside of romance in "How Many Ways," but I'm not a romance novelist, or at least I don't wish to be. Like I told Mione Weasley up there, there may be more here than meets the eye.  
  
Cara ~ *blushes* I'm flattered that you like "How Many Ways" so much!!! Thank you!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Let me know when you make a pen name and post some stuff; I won't make any promises, but I'll try to check it out!  
  
SdRockGirl ~ Thanks!!! Enjoy your sun. : - ) While I'm over here enjoying (?) hurricanes.  
  
Pawprints ~ *smiles* you never cease to make me happy happy! I wish we had a class together this year, but we'll survive, I guess. Sharp eye for you there, lol, despite the fact that we have discussed my ideas and leanings in the past. ; - ) Yay! I'm glad that my portrayal of Hermione and Ron's relationship is exactly how I wanted it to be. Haha, and today you met my inspiration for their cuteness. As for length, it will be longer than "How Many Ways," though how long I am not sure. I have the first five chapters planned and they only span the course of one month or so, if that long. So, expect a long one. : - )  
  
Angelofboox ~ Hey!!! It's you!!! Haha, you'll have to wait and see!  
  
Bkyougotit ~ Hehehe!!! Yay!!! I'm glad that I'm keeping you in suspense. ; - ) I do hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
MoonGoddess25 ~ Thanks for all of your reviews!!!!! Hehe, you'll have to wait a bit to find out about the many problems. Yes, more than one. ; - ) Thanks for reading!  
  
Felicia ~ Thank you SO MUCH for beta-ing. : - ) Hehe, as for your questions, you shall see.  
  
Kang and Baby (my sister) ~ Thanks for beta-ing, you two!!!  
  
Thanks also to: strayc@t and Kara. I'm glad to know that you are reading and enjoying the fic so far!!! Enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think! Thanks : - )  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
All the Days  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Secrets Kept, Decisions Made  
  
By American Wings  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry looked at his watch; it was three in the morning. Sighing, he turned on his side away from the foul timekeeper so that it could taunt him no longer. He had been trying to fall asleep since midnight with no success, not even a slip into the subconscious, and he knew why. He knew he couldn't sleep because of what was on his mind.  
  
She made him feel so good, this girl with whom he was in love, or at least thought he was in love. Her laughter rang through his head as he thought of her sweet, feminine voice reverberating through his eardrums. He breathed deep and sighed in contentment as he thought of her floral scented perfume which she always seemed to wear and the smile she constantly wore on her beautiful face. He thought of the secrets they had shared with one another over the past couple months and of the hope and life she made him feel.  
  
There was the time at the coffee shop during the Christmas holidays. . .  
  
"Hey, do you want to come get some coffee with me? I'm not doing anything, and Cassie is off finding quotes for her piece."  
  
She had smiled, "Sure, Harry, I'm on a little break also. I'd love to get something to drink with you. It's so cold out today."  
  
Harry smiled again; they had had a great conversation that day in the warm little shop in Diagon Alley, followed by a walk together looking in the windows and the decorations.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. He knew that he really liked this beautiful girl, but he did not know whether he liked her because she wasn't Cassie or because she was her. Cassie was a wonderful girl also, but he did not feel as if he could talk with her. He always felt like there was something blocking their relationship, and he thought it might be her age, but he was unsure. He did not feel like he could be real with her and constantly found himself wishing that he had known her previously so that he could explain to her why he felt a certain way about specific things, like Voldemort, or his family, or his memories from school. For a girl to truly understand him he had to be able to be completely honest with her, and he just was not completely honest with Cassie, he didn't feel like he could be.  
  
He sighed and tried to get his mind off the issue and on his classes, which were to resume in two days time, as well as on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had come up with a few ideas for plays that he wished to run by the team captain, but he did not want to contact him just yet. He had finished grading the midterm exams he had chosen to give his fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh year classes; his student's had done quite well, which greatly pleased him as he was unsure about the competence of a few.  
  
These thoughts served to put him in a stupor, which in turn allowed him to slip into slumber ten minutes later. However, even in his subconscious, visions of that girl plagued his thoughts, refusing to allow him a moment of peace.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ron, dear, what time are the Grangers coming for tea?" Mrs. Weasley said to her son, who was perusing the Daily Prophet.  
  
He said nothing.  
  
Mrs. Weasley frowned down at him and tapped his shoulder, "Ron! I asked you a question!"  
  
He jumped, "Eh, sorry Mum. Hermione said they would be here around two."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Alright, then. We should be right on schedule. Your father should be home by then."  
  
Ron frowned and looked up at his mother, "Why is he working on a Sunday anyhow?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley threw her hands in the air in exasperation, "I don't know! The ministry keeps calling him in at odd hours, and not only his own department! I have no idea what is going on over there. What are you looking for, anyway? You seem completely engrossed in that newspaper."  
  
Ron looked down at the paper, "Oh, not much, just to see if information is being leaked, that's all."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded at her son, "Well, don't overwork yourself, dear. You need to be healthy for your wedding."  
  
Ron glanced at her, "Mum, it's not for another four months."  
  
"Still, dear, I would be much happier if you would stop going off without telling us where you are going."  
  
Ron sighed; his mother had been getting more protective since his new case had begun, "Mum, I'm fine. I'm a trained Auror, and a pretty good one at that, at least according to my boss. Don't worry about me, I stay safe. Besides, I don't work alone. I have team members who watch my back as well. Seamus is a good bloke, and Terry Boot is one of the cleverest wizards out there. We're thinking of adding more people to our team, but I shouldn't talk about that. I'm not authorized."  
  
Mrs. Weasley shrugged in defeat, "Well, just know that your mum is worried about you. You do need to stay healthy for your wedding."  
  
He laughed, "I'm fine, Mum." He placed the Prophet on the kitchen table.  
  
"What can I do to help you before the Grangers get here?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Mum, Dad, are you almost ready?" Hermione called into her parents' home. She had just Apparated from her apartment after cleaning with Ginny all morning. The girls were making the most of their last few months together, and Hermione was actively looking for a new roommate for her friend, her future sister-in-law. It seemed strange for Hermione to think of her in that light, but that was what she would be in just a few short months.  
  
Mrs. Granger looked downstairs to see her daughter pause from her pacing back and forth and seem to ponder a deep thought. Smiling to herself, she remembered the days and weeks before she had married her husband; she had thought of him nearly every waking moment of the day: the life they would share, their children, their home, and his passionate love for her and her for him. She couldn't get enough of his presence, and remembered how he had looked at her each time they met during the engagement.  
  
With a small laugh she decided to make her daughter wait no longer and called to her husband, "Will, I don't think it's right to make her wait this long. Are you ready?"  
  
William Granger stuck his chestnut brown-haired head out of the bathroom, "Just a minute, Amanda. I'll be right down."  
  
Amanda smiled and went downstairs to meet her daughter, "Your father is almost ready, dear."  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch and groaned, "We're going to be late, Mum."  
  
Amanda shook her head, "Don't worry about it, aren't we taking Floo Powder?  
  
Hermione replied in exasperation, "Yes, but we need to be there in five minutes! What is taking him so long?!"  
  
Amanda smiled, "He just doesn't want to face the fact that his little girl is getting married."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "So he's going to make us late to the planning tea?"  
  
William walked into the room and spoke in his warm voice, "No, dearest, I'm ready to go."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Daddy." She went over and gave him a hug and he bent down to embrace her as well. The Grangers each took a handful of powder and yelled, "The Burrow!" before disappearing through the green flames with a loud *crack*.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron heard voices in the lounge and turned to his mother, "Hermione and her parents must have arrived. I'll go in and meet them."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded towards her son and he proceeded to the other room where he saw Hermione and Mr. Granger helping her mother to her feet.  
  
Amanda sighed, "I never can seem to stay upright whenever I travel with that stuff."  
  
Ron grinned, "I guess it can be difficult if you aren't used to it, eh?"  
  
Hermione turned around and her expression softened as she saw the warm face of her fiancée, "Good afternoon, Ron." She walked towards him and he cradled her face in his hands, leaning down to give her a kiss on her forehead before speaking.  
  
"Hello, Mione. How has your day been?"  
  
She smiled as his freckled face broke into a grin, "Never better."  
  
William broke the romantic moment and stuck his hand out for Ron to shake, "Well, son, it's nice to see you again."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Daddy, this is Ron! You've known him for over ten years!"  
  
William sighed, "Dearest, it's different now that he's your fiancé."  
  
Ron laughed, "Don't worry about it. It's nice to see you again too, sir." He shook Mr. Granger's hand, which seemed to satisfy him, and gestured towards the kitchen.  
  
"I believe Mum is almost done in the kitchen, but make yourselves at home. We'll be out in a couple minutes. My dad should be home from the Ministry any minute now." He gave Hermione a look and she excused herself, following him into the hall.  
  
"What's going on with your dad, Ron?" she asked him softly.  
  
He shrugged, "We don't know! The ministry has been calling him in at all hours, and they've all been official requests as well, from Figg himself. There is no way Dad can turn them down. It's quite frustrating, especially when one is trying to plan something of this magnitude."  
  
She rubbed his shoulder softly, "I wouldn't worry about it, honey. They used to call him in at odd hours during the war."  
  
He sighed deeply, "But the war is over, they shouldn't need him this much."  
  
Hermione pondered for a moment, "Maybe he has become indispensable to Figg's goals?"  
  
Ron shook his head, "But he isn't a personal advisor, although he is head of his department."  
  
At that moment the pair heard the front door open and Mr. Weasley's voice echo through the house, "Molly! I'm home!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley hurried out from the kitchen and past Ron and Hermione without acknowledging their presence, "Arthur! Why were you gone so long? You left this morning at eight o'clock with barely a word! I worry about you, dear."  
  
Mr. Weasley softly closed the door, "Molly, we've become quite busy with. . ."  
  
Her usually warm voice went up an octave, "With what, exactly?! The war is *over*, You-Know-Who has been defeated, there is no reason for the Ministry to call you in at odd hours on a Sunday!"  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded at his son and his fiancée, "Can we speak about this later, dear? I believe we have guests."  
  
Mrs. Weasley blushed slightly and turned towards the pair, "Of course, Hermione! How are you, dear?"  
  
Hermione smiled at the rosy woman, "I'm wonderful, Molly. Do you need any help with the tea and biscuits?"  
  
She shook her head, "I'm quite alright, dear. You just go back into the other room and Arthur and I will be along in a minute."  
  
Hermione nodded and proceeded back to the lounge, Ron trailing behind her. They joined the Grangers and waited patiently while Molly and Arthur spoke in hushed whispers in the kitchen.  
  
Ron turned to his future in-laws in the uneasy silence, "So, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, how have you been? Hermione was attempting to explain to me what destinry, er, dintestry, er. . ."  
  
She broke in gently while giving him a smile, "Dentistry."  
  
He nodded quickly, "Yes, dentistry, well, she was attempting to explain to me the point of it but I didn't really understand what she meant."  
  
William Granger gave Ron a small smile before explaining, "Well, son, we Muggles can't use magic of course, so we need to find other ways to take care of things which would seem commonplace to you wizards and witches. So, we come up with technology which allows us to take care of ourselves. Make sense?"  
  
Ron nodded, "Yeah, that's quite interesting. I was. . ."  
  
But he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the room carrying a pot of tea and cups and a plate of biscuits. Mrs. Weasley appeared slightly troubled, but the momentary loss of composure was gone in an instant and Ron wondered if he had actually seen it or not.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sat in a chair by the fireplace, "Well, now that we're all settled, shall we begin?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Of course. I met with Carly O'Neil, our wedding planner, yesterday. I told her everything we knew, basically that we wanted a spring wedding. Being a Muggle, she has no knowledge of magic and since we are inviting Muggles who have no knowledge of magic we have to be very careful. Carly said that the first thing we have to do is come up with a guest list."  
  
Mr. Weasley's eyes lit up, "A Muggle wedding planner! How exciting! A Muggle wedding!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave him a sharp look, "Now, Arthur, remember that the reason we are doing this is so the Muggles aren't surprised and so that the wedding seems as normal as possible. Most of the Grangers friends don't know that Hermione is a witch or that Ron is a wizard, and they will certainly be alarmed if you go up to them and start questioning them about eklectricity and other such things."  
  
Mr. Weasley's expression fell as he acquiesced to his wife's words, "Yes, Molly, I suppose you're right. What a shame."  
  
Hermione leaned over and patted him on the arm, "You can ask me what things are, Mr. Weasley. Or you can ask Harry or Dean; they both grew up with Muggles and know about these things as well."  
  
Mr. Weasley's expression brightened, "Yes, of course you're correct. Alright, splendid, let's continue."  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave him a look and then started dictating to a magical quill, "Let's see, well, our entire family of course. . ." Ron saw the pen start writing in perfectly formed letters, much like her own handwriting. The pen wrote neatly, "William, Fleur, Kevin, Kristine Weasley, Charles and Danielle Weasley, Percival Weasley, Penelope Clearwater, Frederick Weasley, George Weasley, Virginia Weasley. . ." And so on, until every red-haired extended family member was listed, as the parchment grew magically longer.  
  
Hermione began naming off friends from school, "Let's see, well, Padma and Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell. . ."  
  
The list kept growing, as did the paper. The Grangers added their family and friends as well until the pen quivered and ran out of ink.  
  
"Oh dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "I wonder how many people are on that list."  
  
The list was counted, bringing the total to around two hundred people.  
  
Ron stumbled over his words, "Wow, that's uh, a lot of people. . ."  
  
The Grangers stared at the list in astonishment and Amanda spoke up, "Where are we going to find a location to fit that many people?"  
  
Hermione spoke softly, "Hogwarts would, but we can't use it because of the Muggles."  
  
Ron looked deep in thought and then spoke up, "What about our backyard?"  
  
Mr. Weasley looked up sharply, "Do you think we could fit two hundred people back there?"  
  
Ron nodded, "If we expanded it magically, without the Muggles knowing of course." He started talking about parameters and rows of chairs, leaving enough room for all to see what was going on. In the end, it was determined that the backyard would be perfect, and the family would not have to deal with transportation or finding a place to hold everyone. Most people would be able to come that day and very few would have to find a place to stay overnight.  
  
Mrs. Weasley appeared satisfied, but also flustered, "Well, if we are going to have it here then Ms. O'Neil will have to see the location, and you know that that means that we have to expand the yard before she arrives so that she knows exactly how much room she will have."  
  
Hermione nodded, "And we'll need to somehow conceal the Burrow so that she does not get suspicious."  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled, "Leave it all to me. Just let me know when she will be coming."  
  
* * *  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting on a couch by the fire later that night after a lovely home-cooked dinner, which they made together at Hermione and Ginny's apartment. Ginny was out to dinner with Marc, as there were only a few more days before he would return to the relief stations as a Healer. Ron had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was leaning her back against his chest and against his body as they stared into the fire and spoke with one another quietly.  
  
"I'm so glad we got that whole thing figured out today, Mione," Ron said to her softly as he gently nuzzled his chin in her hair.  
  
She sighed contentedly and leaned in closer to him, "So am I. It will be so much easier to plan now that we know where we are going to be and how many people we are going to invite."  
  
Ron nodded, "Yes, but there are a lot of people, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
She sighed again, more out of exasperation than content, "Yes, I would agree that there are a lot of people. But, that's what happens when you combine large families and many, many good friends. I suppose we should be glad that we have that many people to invite."  
  
Ron smiled and kissed her head, "Yes, yes I suppose you're right."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*sigh of relief* Yes!!! I finally finished it!!! Well, folks, the start of school has been *incredibly* hectic and I'm so so so sorry I did not get this up sooner!!! Blame my calculus teacher. . .I'm going to, hehe!  
  
Anyway, I'm going to attempt, as always, to get chapters up as quickly as possible, but school DOES take priority over writing, unfortunately. Once I apply to and get into college things will become MUCH simpler!!!  
  
Anyway, thank you for reading and listening to my ramblings. : - )  
  
And PLEASE DO leave a REVIEW!!! It will make my day - I promise!!!  
  
~American Wings~ 


End file.
